Undisclosed Passion
by meekobb
Summary: Tony’s affections for Abby comes out in a way, that is a surprise, even to him. Warnings for smut.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own NCIS or the characters, I just like playing with them when the plot bunnies strike.

Tony DiNozzo stormed into his apartment and threw his pack on his couch knocking over picture frames of his family and friends. He looked briefly at the mess and turned away, not caring in the least. For some reason, the petty officer they had been chasing the past two weeks really got under his skin this time. He paced his apartment thinking about what had happened that afternoon.

Tony's had suspects that purposely egged on him, his teammates, goading them into irrational reactions. This last one came so close that Gibbs had to come into the interrogation room and physically drag Tony out before he had the chance to choke the bastard.

It all started when they sat Petty Officer Matthews in the interrogation room. Matthews made some lewd comments and gestures to Ziva who sat in the room supervising him until Gibbs decided who would question him. Tony had been looking on from the other side of the glass panel, getting more heated by the treatment the suspect forced onto his partner. Although Ziva David is a strong woman in herself, being trained by the Mossad agency in Israel, underneath the warrior façade she portrays, she still is a woman and as much as a flirt he was, Tony was always a gentleman at heart on his multitude of dates.

When Tony got the clearance to do the questioning, he entered the interrogation room. Ziva looked up at the sound of the door opening, relief washed over her face as she made her hasty retreat to the observation room. Passing Tony on her way out, he saw that she had had enough of the perp's attitude, and was close herself to slamming him into a wall.

The interrogation began as normal, the suspect sat opposite Tony, studying him. He asked his questions, the petty officer evaded them. DiNozzo was starting to get frustrated by the lack of progress he was reaching and thought that Gibbs should have been the one in the room instead of him. It was when Abby came into the room to give Tony the results of some tests she ran, that gave the man an upper hand. Tony's face gave him away. It softened in a way, that few people ever saw. When Tony turned back to the suspect after reading Abby's note, the bastard grinned at him, he knew he had slipped. Matthews let loose on Tony making comments and derogatory remarks about Abby that drove Tony to the breaking point.

Next thing DiNozzo knew, he was on his back in the hallway, Gibbs standing above him, screaming for him to get to the bullpen and cool off. Tony looked past Gibbs and saw looks of shock and concern on the faces of Ziva and McGee.

Tony started moving his way towards his bedroom. He continued to shove things around, and thought about the first time he really got to know Abby. They were investigating that JAG hot shot lawyer, when they bet on dinner. She pulled through, and he took her out. He didn't know she could look as beautiful as she did. He continually was impressed with her over the years, oh that Marilyn Monroe costume. Just thinking of her in that was starting to make his pants feel tight.

Tony shook his head to as if to clear the daydream that had started there and realized he was holding tight onto one of his pillows. He tossed it back onto his bed and headed for the bathroom to take a shower.

The steam in the small room began to fog the mirrors and seep out into the larger bedroom. Tony undressed and stepped in, letting the hot water hit his back. He adjusted the showerhead to massage in hopes that it help relieve the tension in his shoulders.

He closed his eyes again and gave in to the feeling of the beating from the water oh his face, his broad shoulders, down his chest. His mind suddenly remembered Abby's hands feeling his legs and the strong muscles there, the evening Ari had tried shooting her, but failed. Tony snapped his eyes open when he realized where his mind was going. Abby? Ziva, sure, she definitely challenges him on the provocative level, but Abby? He had never thought of her that way.

Tony quickly turned the shower off and stepped out, wrapping a towel around his naked form. That was the first he realized he had been aroused by his alarming fantasies. He could feel his erection pressing against the restraints of the towel. Tony cursed himself as he walked to his sink and leaned into the counter.

Where were these feelings coming from? He always thought of Abby as a sister. Sure, they've gone to dinner together a few times. The first time to Cafe Atlantico, after they completed the investigation on the JAG lawyer, as a reward for getting a vital piece of evidence processed faster than normal. He remembered picking her up at her apartment and surprised at her appearance. She had him speechless wearing a simple black dress, fitting her normal style, and was fashionable for the restaurant. She also substituted her normal black boots or platforms for simple flats. Abby had even done her hair in an upturn style. Everything Tony didn't expect to find.

Tony smiled to himself as he pulled a pair of pajama pants out of his drawer remembering that night. As an unspoken rule, Gibbs had Abby off limits from NCIS staff, as he treated and protected her like a daughter. When he found out about their dinner plans, Tony had convinced him, and maybe himself at the same time, that she was nothing more than a sister. At dinner, they limited discussion about work related cases, except in their opinions of their friends and colleagues. Abby told him how Gibbs found and hired her, and Tony of his time in Baltimore and before that.

At the end, he grew to respect and admire his friend more. Tony sat on the edge of his bed and pulled the pants on and looked off again. He chuckled to himself, thinking about the years. Abby had always supported him, even when it seemed everyone else was against him, twice when he was accused of murder. Abby nearly lost herself when she felt her skills failed her in trying to find his innocence in the forensics. She didn't know how he found out, or that he even knew, how torn up she was.

His smile fading, Tony sighed as he climbed into his bed and pulled up the covers. He had let his arm fall over his head onto the pillow and he lied there, staring at the ceiling until sleep consumed him.

Not long after he fell into a deep sleep, his subconscious took over. He saw himself walking into the lab, Abby's lab. For some time he just stood there watching her, she was always mesmerizing when she was working hard on something.

Abby stood in the lab, slightly bent over the table analyzing and pulling things apart. She caught her tongue between her lips as she focused extra hard on it. Her dark hair was pulled back into the braided pigtails dangling next to her face. Her concentration was so focused on her assignment that she didn't even hear him come up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist. She jumped slightly and froze as she felt his hot breath tickle the back of her neck as his hand trailed down her body.

She turned her head slightly catching sight of him from the corner of her eye and smiling. Abby pressed back into him as his hands trailed up over her abdomen and chest cupping her breasts as he kissed the back and side of her neck along her spider web tattoo. She gasped and whispered Tony's name softly as she arched her body towards his hands. Her head fell back onto his shoulder as her eyes slipped shut. She captured her lower lip between her teeth and did her best to muffle to soft moan that escaped her throat.

Abby turned her head and caught his eyes with hers as he stared down at her watching every reaction as his hands memorized her curves. He leaned down pressing a bruising kiss to her lips as he turned her and pinned her to the table, one hand on each side of her body keeping her secured. He closed any remaining space as the kiss deepened and she wrapped a leg around his hips, securing him close as her hands fisted in the shirt he was wearing.

Tony moved his hands from the table to her legs, his palms pressing into her as they moved up her thighs at rested at the juncture of her hip. He guided her to sit on the table and pulled her hips to his. She moaned into the kiss feeling his evident arousal pressing into her. She pulled back slightly and quickly undid his shirt sliding it back off his shoulders and dragging her nails down his back.

As her hands moved lower, he distracted her by quickly gliding his hands to her lab coat, forcing it back off her shoulders and then tugging her black tank top off over her shoulders as well. He leaned forward biting and sucking at her neck as she slid her hands around from his back to the front of his pants and undid his belt.

Tony's hand on hers stopped her from finishing. She looked up at him curiously and met an intense stare from his eyes. She held his eyes with hers as he undid her bra dropping it to the side and quickly undoing her pants. He nudged her to lie back and lift her hips as he slid them and her panties down her legs. She leaned up and looked at him and before he knew what was happening she had grabbed him and undone his pants.

Tony smirked as his pants and boxers slid to rest around his ankles revealing his very engorged member. He pulled her closer to him and pressed his lips to hers muffling their groans as he slid into her. She latched onto his shoulder with her teeth and lips, biting hard and close to breaking skin as he rocked into her with heavy force and speed. Her nails biting into the skin of his back as she gripped him. He gritted his jaw grunting slightly as he rocked into her harder and faster.

Abby dropped her head back and panted softly as he felt her internal muscles begin to clench at him. He worked her fiercer and harder and was rewarded as she cried his name softly and trembled in his arms. The sound of his name falling her lips spurred him to his orgasm as he groaned her name and thrust against her a couple more times before relaxing and holding her gently. He pressed a gentle kiss to her lips as they both worked to catch their breath.

The sound of his last name being growled in a familiar voice echoed softly as he turned to see Gibbs glaring at them.

Tony jumped up in bed, in a cold sweat. What a dream! He was dreaming, right? He looked around his surroundings to be sure. He drew his hands up to wipe his face, and pulled back his covers. Looking down at himself, he cursed himself. He hasn't had an orgasm from a dream since he was a teenager. This was certainly something he wouldn't forget.

Abby. She was the woman in the dream. He looked up at his reflection in a nearby mirror. How will he be able to face her again. He looked at the clock. 3:47AM. It sat there mocking at him. Grumbling, he stood and yanked his bed linen off to the floor. He'd wash them later. Not long after jumping in the shower for the second time, to wash himself off, he heard his phone ringing.

Cursing to himself, he hurried to dress and ran for the phone. Gibbs. He was calling to tell him to get to the office for a new case. Grabbing his keys and ID, he was out the door.

Arriving at the Naval Yard, Tony was of disarray. He hadn't even combed his hair. Rubbing his eyes, he stepped into the NCIS elevator, slamming on the button for his floor. He took the quiet ride up thinking about his night and the dream. A smirk on his face on how arousing hit had been, still shocked at who the participate was.

When the elevator doors opened, they revealed a tired, but perky Abby who greeted Tony with an affectionate smile. Tony had looked up and saw her, not knowing what to say at all, just stood there speechless. A flood of emotions of memories and desire washed over him. He had hoped not to run into her yet, but here she was, in front of him.


End file.
